Je T'aime
by AmylovesDanny
Summary: An on-going collection of romantic encounters, usually between Danny and Lindsay, but there may be some Flack/Angell or Mac/Stella if requested. Also, reviewers can request scenarios and I will write them as best I can.
1. Only When I Fancy The Damsel

Lindsay sat at the bar, a coaster spinning absent-mindedly in her hand. Her mind was going through the previous encounter with Mac earlier on. He had told her that her current case would be classified as closed from tomorrow morning. Her shift had ended, and she needed to just get home. Telling the family the bad news was possibly the worst part of her day. Lindsay had been working on the Portius case for just over three months, with Danny's occasional help. Three months without a break is a very uncommon scenario for Lindsay. She wasn't just damn well good at her job, but she wanted to help those families, help find the peace for the victims; a good sight more than why other people done it. Lindsay had been so involved in her own thoughts that she didn't see Danny sitting at the bar staring at her.

Only when Danny saw Lindsay blink did he realise that she was out of her daze, and he seized the moment to go sit with her. While trying to grab the attention of the bar man, Lindsay had acquired another guest.

"Go back to the country. You're not wanted here" Matthew Portius spat, looking down on Lindsay in frightening proximity.

Matthew's voice was of such a tone that a hush enveloped the small bar and everyone in the room turned to see what would happen next. The entire population of the room was on tenterhooks, hanging on to Lindsay's next word. However, Lindsay ignored Matthew, but let the comment cut her deep down. So what if she had come from the country. She had good merits to be here, and she would be damned if she let the brother of a victim she had no intention of giving up on make her doubt herself. Danny turned around to be privy to the sight of Matthew clenching his fists in front of Lindsay. Before even having a chance to think, Danny leapt from his stool, and punched him square in the jaw, knocking him back a few paces. The incident was over before anyone could react, and the bar man choose to throw out Matthew, after seeing the shock on Lindsay's face.

Danny proceeded to order him and Lindsay a drink, and sat down with her. For a while Danny didn't speak, Lindsay was still in shock and he didn't want to do anything to make it any worse. However, the silence was soon becoming uncomfortable for Danny.

"What an ass" Danny said under his breath.

Lindsay smiled slightly, "He was only looking out for his sister"

"Funny way of showing it, if you ask me" Danny said sharply.

Lindsay shook her head with a bigger smile this time. She got up and walked over to the bar, asking the bar man for something in a hushed tone. He quickly went out to the storeroom and handed Lindsay a towel covering something. Lindsay returned to the table, and grabbed Danny's hand. A spark of electricity ran down her spine from touching him for what felt like the first time. Of course, they had touched before, but not as intimately as this. She lingered for a moment, then placed his hand on the table, and placed this towel-covered ice over his hand.

"How's that?" Lindsay giggled nervously, holding the ice in place while she moved her chair around slightly.

"Honestly? Freezing?" Danny said, chuckling.

They laughed together for a moment, then their eyes locked and silence took over. The connection between them was almost tangible. Lindsay bit her lip subconsciously, sending Danny crazy inside. Danny moved his hand ever so slowly over to the ice pack, and placed it gently on top of hers. The sensation was overwhelming for then both, so much so that Lindsay's heart skipped a beat.

"Do you make a habit of this?" Lindsay joked, trying to lighten the mood, "Jumping in to save damsels in distress?"

Danny swallowed hard, he debated for a moment about joking along with her, but his heart was telling him to tell Lindsay the truth about why he done it.

"Only when I fancy the damsel" Danny said, averting his eyes from Lindsay's for the first time since they had their 'moment'.

Lindsay sat there, stunned. Danny could feel her pulse against his finger, it was already racing and that was only from grazing her hand. Lindsay suddenly closed her eyes for a while, and was almost smirking. Danny could tell she was trying to hide a smile, and he kind of liked it. Lindsay opened her eyes slowly, and every so sexily. She leaned in slowly, and Danny reciprocated.

"It's not the alcohol?" Lindsay whispered, their lips almost touching. She could feel the anticipation, but she needed to know for sure that Danny had meant what he said.

"Just you" Danny breathed, touching her lips softly with his own.

It was the perfect kiss for them both. Just a friendly meeting of lips, that's all. It would be the finish of their plain friendship, and the start of an exciting new relationship.


	2. Love Me Tender

Thank you for reviewing: Afrozenheart412, Sweet Lil Loz, and The-Kiwi-CSI. It is much appreaciated.

* * *

Lindsay stood in her kitchen, waiting for her Danny to wake up from their monthly night out with the team. Danny had far too much to drink that night, and since Lindsay's apartment was the closest, she volunteered to put him up for the night. Don't get her wrong, she enjoyed dealing with Danny most of the time, but when he is drunk he gets a little handsy – not that she didn't enjoy it. It was harmless really, Danny was a happy drunk, and tended to just go straight to sleep whenever he was horizontal.

Lindsay flicked the radio onto an old smooth music station; she swayed along with her favourite Elvis tracks, and concentrated on making her breakfast. Lindsay assumed her newly acquired roommate would not be up for a while, and even when he did get up, he wouldn't want anything to eat, so she resumed by getting the ingredients for breakfast for one. Lindsay stirred the bowl vigorously, being careful not to make too much noise. Occasionally, she popped her head around the door to check on sleeping beauty. Of course, Danny was out cold to put it nicely. He would not be available to the living realm for at least an hour, or so Lindsay presumed.

"Wise men say…" Lindsay sang in hush reverent tones, so not to disturb Danny.

The sound of Lindsay's dulcet tones woke Danny from his slumber, and he just lay there listening to her sing, not daring to move for fear she may hear him and stop. The voice started to grow closer, and in a moment of panic, Danny closed his eyes and turned over while Lindsay peeked in once more. The thought that she was watching him was strangely satisfying to Danny, almost as though it was an everyday occurrence for them, or a little game they play.

Danny took a deep breath, and finally pulled the covers from him. He had obviously taken off his jacket and shirt when he got in, but the real mystery was the whereabouts of his missing clothes. Danny toyed with the idea of greeting Lindsay in his wife-beater and jeans, but he did not want her to get the wrong impression. On the other hand, he had a valid reason for his lack of shirt, and whatever impression she did get, Danny was happy. For a while now, he had been planning to ask her out, but the right time never arose as yet. Lindsay wasn't just a girl you could call and ask to dinner, he felt compelled to make the effort in the attempt. Everything must be perfect. What was more perfect than waking up to the girl of your dreams singing love songs and checking on you. It was settled, Danny knew he had to ask her that morning.

Danny toed around the door, and walked out in the lounge. Lindsay was just behind the wall that separated the living room and the kitchen. His heart was racing a thousand miles a minute and his palms started to sweat. Never before had Danny Messer been nervous about asking someone out on date, it was almost a regular occurrence for him now.

Danny took one last deep breath, wiped his hands on his jeans, and entered the kitchen. The door was silent, that Lindsay didn't even turn when he stood in the doorway. Lindsay was standing in front of the grill, watching her pancakes sizzling away intently. Danny crept up behind her, taking in every moment he was able to stare at her without her knowing. In a matter of seconds, he was only inches away; Lindsay was still humming along to the music, now the song was "Love Me Tender". Words occasionally escaped breathlessly, sending Danny's mind racing. Without hesitation, Danny wrapped his arms around Lindsay's waist. Lindsay, however, didn't tense. She just let him hold her for a moment; actually, she fit perfectly into the curves of his body. Danny could feel her relax against him after a second of him holding her. Danny waited before he said anything, for the moment, he just wanted to feel her in his arms, memorise the scent of her hair. Lindsay moved slightly, and her top moved with her; electricity passed through Danny's fingers as he was touching her skin ever so slightly. The position didn't feel wrong or awkward, if fact they both wondered why they had never stood like this before. It was literally amazing.

"I love you, Montana" Danny thought aloud, mentally cursing the afterthought.

If he hadn't had been so relaxed, the thought would have stayed in his head. Of course, he was now a vibrant shade of red, and he prayed Lindsay didn't turn around. He prayed harder that she didn't hear it. But that was inevitable; he practically whispered it right into her ear.

Lindsay moved her hand ever so slightly, and rested it upon his hand. A second of silence felt like a lifetime.

"I know" Lindsay turned around to face him, and said with a slight smirk. She briefly kissed him, not lingering, it felt like it was over all too quickly for them both, "I love you too"

Now, Lindsay went back for another, and this time, took her time to enjoy. And to make sure Danny enjoyed it too.


End file.
